


And if you want to go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Written Pre-The Raven King, emotional intimacy as a turn on, lap dance, unnecessary amounts of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I just-” said Adam, trying to control his laughter. </i>I love you.<i> “You’re so fucking </i>difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Difficult?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You can’t just let me say or do something nice, you’ve always got to make it into a competition.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ronan snorted at that too. “Look who’s talking.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You probably can’t make it ten minutes without trying to take control.” There was an idea starting to form in the back of Adam’s mind.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ronan raised an eyebrow. “Want to bet?”</i></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Or, Adam makes a bet and gives a lap dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you want to go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn and gratuitous Halsey
> 
> Works best if read while listening to Badlands
> 
> happened thanks to [this](http://juptiers.tumblr.com/post/132174619036/my-tiny-gay-heart-cant-handle-this-you-should)

If Adam had thought Ronan showed up at his apartment with no warning a lot before they started dating, it was nothing compared to how often he was there after. Hardly a day went by that Ronan wasn’t there, opening the door without knocking and making himself at home, to the point where Adam wasn’t even surprised anymore. When Ronan came in, a few weeks after their first semester finals, still in his school uniform shirt and slacks, a stack of envelopes clutched in his hand, and flopped down beside Adam on his mattress with nothing but a muttered, “Parrish,” Adam didn’t even look up from his book. It was an old, battered copy of Alice in Wonderland, one of the only personal things he had taken from his childhood home, and while he saw the irony of it still being his favorite, it didn’t stop him from turning back to it every time he got a rare afternoon off.

“Finals results were sent out today,” said Ronan, rolling onto his side and lifting his wrist up to his mouth, biting at his leather wrist bands.

That got Adam’s attention. “I haven’t checked the mail yet,” he said, starting to stand up.

“Chill,” said Ronan, shoving most of the envelopes in his hand and Adam. “I grabbed it on my way up.”

“Have you looked at yours yet?” asked Adam, shoving the supermarket flier and bills aside, clutching the thin letter emblazoned with the Aglionby crest in slightly shaking hands.

Ronan shook his head, still worrying the band between his teeth. He didn’t say that he’d wanted to wait, to open them with Adam, but Adam had gotten much better at understanding Ronan’s unspoken confessions in the last few months.

“You want to do it together?”

Ronan nodded, his eyes fixed on the paper in his hand.

Slowly, carefully, Adam ripped open the envelope, pulling out the folded paper inside. He let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. Five As and an A- in Latin.

“What did you get?” asked Ronan, pushing himself into a seated position, an unreadable look on his face.

“It’s... Pretty good,” said Adam. He could have studied more for the Latin test, had spent a week after he took it second-guessing his answers, but an A- was still better than he was expecting.

“Shut up, you probably got all As.”

Adam shrugged. “What about you?”

Ronan shoved his grades at Adam. Two As, Three Bs and a C. Adam grinned. “Ro, this is great.”

“Whatever,” muttered Ronan, looking at his hands. Adam smiled. There was a hint of pink high on Ronan’s cheekbones.

“I mean it,” he said, setting his results and book aside and leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the skin just under Ronan’s ear. “I knew you could do it.”

“Well I’m not the one who got-” said Ronan, reaching over Adam to grab his results. “Yeah, straight As. As expected.”

“There’s an A minus,” muttered Adam, but he smiled too. “Let’s just agree that we both did good.”

“I did good. You did fucking genius level good,” said Ronan, tossing aside the papers. Adam wondered how Ronan managed to sound like he was insulting him while calling him a genius.

“Fuck off, we both did good,” said Adam, leaning forward to kiss Ronan.

“You fuck off,” mumbled Ronan against Adam’s lips.

Adam snorted, and had to pull away to laugh.

“What?”

“I just-” said Adam, trying to control his laughter. _I love you_. “You’re so fucking _difficult_.”

“Difficult?”

“You can’t just let me say or do something nice, you’ve always got to make it into a competition.”

Ronan snorted at that too. “Look who’s talking.”

“You probably can’t make it ten minutes without trying to take control.” There was an idea starting to form in the back of Adam’s mind.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “Want to bet?”

“Fine,” said Adam, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help Ronan up as well. “You make it ten minutes without touching me,” he said, spinning Ronan around and pushing him back into his desk chair. “And you can fuck me. You don’t-” he paused, lowering himself down into Ronan’s lap, straddling his legs. “Then I get to fuck you.”

Ronan gaped. His cheeks were fully flushed by now, and Adam smiled, almost shyly. He wasn’t unexperienced in any sense of the word, but it still never failed to surprise him just how strongly he affected Ronan.

“You think you can do that?” asked Adam, leaning forward and kissing Ronan gently, barely more than a soft brush of lips.

Ronan nodded, his mouth still hanging open slightly, and Adam ducked his head with a soft laugh, backing up off of Ronan’s lap. The two of them had shared handjobs in the back of the BMW, blowjobs in Ronan’s bed at Monmouth, and as much as Adam wanted to do more, and knew Ronan did as well, he’d been nervous. He’d had sex before, with boys and girls, but never with someone he cared about as much as Ronan, or with someone who - and although Ronan hadn’t necessarily admitted it, Adam was fairly sure - hadn’t had sex at all. The idea of doing that with someone he was actually serious about, could feel himself falling for, terrified him.

On the other hand, the pure _want_ he felt in his chest for Ronan was growing more and more painful by the day.

Adam reached down, his fingers trailing gently against Ronan’s crotch before settling on the phone in his pocket, sliding it out slowly and unlocking it, opening his music.

“What-” started Ronan, his voice low and rough. He cleared his throat, clearly trying to sound a little more normal, and only slightly succeeding. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Adam, finding the song he wanted and pressing play, smiling and setting the phone aside, glad that even if Ronan had no idea how to put music on his phone, Blue did, and had put a few albums on it in an attempt to broaden Ronan’s “absolutely terrible” taste in music.

“Ten minutes,” said Adam, and then he reached for the hem of his shirt.

This was something he hadn’t done before, but he had a reasonably good idea of how it should work, he thought, and as he crossed his arms, sliding his shirt up inch by inch, showing off his freckled stomach, the look on Ronan’s face told him that whatever he was doing seemed to be working. He rolled his hips forward once, experimentally, and Ronan sucked in a sharp breath, his gaze stuck at a point just above Adam’s waistband, where a trail of fine blond hair disappeared into his boxers.

Adam grinned, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and dropping it beside him, taking a small step forward.

 _“I sold my soul to a three piece, and he told me I was holy_  
_He’s got me down on both knees_  
_But it’s the devil that’s trying to-”_

The beat dropped, and Adam lowered himself back into Ronan’s lap, rolling his hips again. He could tell that Ronan was hard already, but Adam wasn’t faring much better. His pants were uncomfortably tight, and he let out a soft breath as he ground their hips together.

“Adam,” whispered Ronan softly, almost reverentially.

 _“Hold me down, hold me down_  
_throw me in the deep end watch me drown_  
_Knock me out, knock me out_  
_Saying that I want more this is what I live for”_

Adam smiled, sliding back and starting to work on the buttons of Ronan’s shirt, undoing them slowly, carefully, his shaking fingers and pink cheeks the only signs of his nerves. He kissed a path down Ronan’s chest, one for every button he undid, starting out feather light but letting them get messy and open mouthed the further down he got, until he was kneeling between Ronan’s knees. Ronan groaned quietly, and Adam could see his grip tighten on the back legs of the chair, clearly trying not to move his hands. He grinned, and let his teeth scrape lightly against the skin just below Ronan’s navel.

Ronan stifled a noise that might have been a whine.

The beat dropped again, and Adam stood up with no warning and turned around, his hands on the waistband of the sweatpants he’d changed into when he got home, rolling his hips to the music, sliding them down his thighs, over the black boxer briefs that Ronan had thrown at him a few weeks before with a muttered, “If I’m going to be seeing you in your underwear all the time, they should at least be nice to look at.” Adam had replied that maybe if Ronan hated his old boxers so much that maybe he just wouldn’t wear underwear at all, and Ronan had nearly choked.

He leaned forward, pushing the pants the rest of the way off and stepping out of them, away from Ronan. He could feel his boyfriend’s gaze on his ass, and he grinned, pushing down the waistband of his underwear for a second as well, but quickly pulling them back up and turning around, the smile on his face only growing when he saw the look on Ronan’s, a mixture of awe and desire, his eyes still fixed on the spot where Adam’s ass had been moments before.

 _“I sold my soul to a three piece, and he told me I was holy_  
_He’s got me down on both knees_  
_But it’s the devil that’s trying to-”_

Adam stepped forward, straddling Ronan’s thighs again, planting himself in his lap, gripping onto Ronan’s hips and rolling his own down, leaning forward and pressing an open mouthed kiss to Ronan’s throat, kissing a path up to his ear and sucking his earlobe into his mouth, nipping gently at it. Ronan moaned, his hips straining up, seeking more friction, and Adam let his grip tighten just below Ronan’s ribs, snapping his hips forward and forcing Ronan back down.

Ronan gasped at the sudden contact, and Adam let his eyes flutter shut and his head drop back, losing all track of the music. All he could focus on was Ronan underneath him, all hot skin and soft moans.

The track changed, but Adam kept the same rhythm, grinding his hips slowly, letting his fingers explore Ronan’s chest, tracing the indent between each rib, brushing over his nipples.

“Adam,” groaned Ronan again, and Adam opened his eyes. There was something desperate in Ronan’s gaze, and Adam couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s neck and kissing him fiercely, and it was as if something shifted inside Ronan. The moment their lips touched, his hands were moving, clutching onto Adam’s hips so tightly that Adam thought they might bruise, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed flush together. He moved his hands down, grabbing Adam’s ass, and Adam moaned, sucking Ronan’s lower lip into his mouth and biting down.

Ronan’s grip tightened, and he stood up, making Adam gasp and wrap his legs around the taller boy’s waist. Ronan stumbled the few steps to the mattress, until his feet collided with the edge of it. He turned, half falling backwards, pulling Adam down with him until they were sprawled across the bed, Adam’s knees on either side of Ronan’s thighs.

“That was _not_ ten minutes,” said Adam, burying his face in Ronan’s shoulder, kissing a path up his neck.

“You cheated.”

“How?” asked Adam affrontedly, pulling back.

“I don’t know. I’ll figure it out though.”

Adam snorted and sat the rest of the way up. “Fine, if it really matters that much to you.” He started to move off of Ronan, but Ronan’s hand caught his arm.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly, blushing furiously. “This is fine.”

“Fine?” asked Adam, smirking wickedly.

“I want you to fuck me,” said Ronan flatly, all traces of embarrassment now gone from his voice. “Is that good enough for you?”

Adam’s smile widened, and he ducked his head back down into the crook of Ronan’s neck to hide the flush on his cheeks. “Yeah, that’ll do.”

“It had fucking better.”

Adam grinned. “Fuck off Lynch.”

“Get to it then, Parrish.”

Adam rolled his hips down against Ronan’s one last time for good measure, making Ronan gasp and squirm underneath him. “If you insist,” he said, pressing a kiss to the purple mark just starting to show on Ronan’s throat and pulling back, letting his fingers trail down Ronan’s chest until they were resting on the waistband of Ronan’s pants, and his knees were in between Ronan’s thighs.

“Why are you still wearing these?” he asked impatiently, tugging at the button.

“You’re the one who wouldn’t let me move,” Ronan laughed breathlessly, lifting his lips up so Adam could pull down his pants and boxers.

“Someone’s in a hurry.”

Adam laughed incredulously, wrapping his fingers around Ronan’s leaking cock. “Looks like that makes two of us.”

“It’s not my fault that you-” Ronan cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Adam started moving his hand slowly. “Jesus Christ, and your ass? Fucking ridiculous.”

“Shut up,” scoffed Adam.

“I’m serious,” said Ronan, his voice rough. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Parrish.”

Adam froze, staring at Ronan open mouthed. He’d been told he was hot before, but never _gorgeous_ and especially not by someone like Ronan, who never complimented anyone if he didn’t have to.

“The fuck are you staring at?” asked Ronan after a moment. “Don’t you have better things to be doing?”

He was right, of course; Adam had _much_ better things to be doing. He pulled away from Ronan, moving down on the mattress so he was between Ronan’s thighs. He pulled Ronan’s pants the rest of the way off in one fluid motion, throwing them behind him. Slowly, he lowered himself, lifting one of Ronan’s legs onto his shoulder. He hadn’t done this before either, but he knew how it was supposed to work too, and he wanted Ronan’s first time to be a first for him too. Even above that though, he wanted to make Ronan feel as good as he made Adam feel.

“What are you doing?” asked Ronan, pushing himself up onto his elbows to study Adam’s face.

“Do you trust me?” asked Adam, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of Ronan’s thigh, slipping his hands down to hold Ronan’s ass, pressing into the soft flesh with his thumbs. For a split second, Ronan’s eyes darted down to Adam’s hands. Then slowly, purposefully, his cheeks flushing red, he nodded.

Adam bit his lip, moving his head forward, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Ronan’s inner thighs, occasionally pausing to nip gently at the sensitive skin. By the time he reached Ronan’s hole, the taller boy was writhing under him, his hips stuttering upwards, seeking some sort of friction. Adam paused, breathing lightly, still massaging Ronan’s ass with his thumbs, pulling his cheeks apart.

Finally, Ronan sat up again, staring down at Adam. “Are you going to actually do something, or am I going to have to-”

Adam leaned forward, brushing his tongue against Ronan’s hole.

Ronan let out a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan and let his head fall back against Adam’s pillows. Spurred on by Ronan’s reaction, Adam pressed forward, licking at the tight pucker with wide, flat strokes of his tongue. Ronan let out a muffled moan, and Adam looked up to see him covering his mouth with his forearm, his eyes shut tight.

“Stop it,” said Adam, his voice low and gravelly. “I want to hear you. Want you to look at me.”

It looked like it physically pained Ronan to pull his arm away from his mouth, but he did, pushing himself back up onto his elbows and looking Adam in the eyes. There was something desperate and wild in his gaze, and if Adam hadn’t already been harder than could ever remember being, he was sure that would have gotten him there. He reached up, grabbing Ronan’s hand, and Ronan squeezed his fingers tightly.

“Please,” said Ronan, biting his lip. “I won’t cover my mouth again. Just- please.”

Adam lowered his head again, circling Ronan’s rim with his tongue, and Ronan let out a sigh. Adam glanced up, making sure he hadn’t closed his eyes again, but Ronan’s gaze was still fixed on him, his eyes wide and dark. Slowly, using the hand that wasn’t still tangled with Adam’s, he reached up, twisting his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Fucking gorgeous,” he breathed.

Adam ducked his head, nosing at Ronan’s balls, sucking one into his mouth, relishing in the groan it elicited.

“ _I love you_ ,” Adam almost said, but he stopped himself at the last moment, running his tongue along Ronan’s perineum and back down to his hole, circling it gently before finally letting the tip of it push into the ring of muscle.

“Fucking hell,” groaned Ronan, and Adam pulled his head back quickly.

“Is that okay?”

Ronan laughed breathlessly. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yes, it’s okay,” he said. “ _Fuck_ , it’s more than okay, Parrish. Just- get back to it, why don’t you?”

Adam got back to it. He let his tongue dip back inside Ronan sooner this time, sure now that he was doing this right, if the incomprehensible moans leaving Ronan’s mouth were anything to go by. He pulled his right hand out of Ronan’s grasp, and Ronan let out an honest to God whine that Adam would probably tease him about later but for now just filled him with a strong sense of pride. Grabbing Ronan’s ass again, he let his tongue probe in deeper, pressing against Ronan’s hole until the other boy was practically whimpering.

“More, please, fuck, Adam, I- I need-”

Adam pulled back. “What do you need?”

“Fingers,” breathed Ronan, his face flushed. “I need your fingers.”

“Top drawer,” said Adam, nodding at the tiny Ikea drawers next to his mattress and pulling away from Ronan, slipping his leg off of his shoulder.

It took Ronan two tries to get the drawer open, and a few moments of rifling around before he pulled out the bottle of lube and condoms that Adam had bought in a fit of something that he didn’t quite understand on his way home from work a few weeks before. Ronan’s fingers were shaking as he handed them to Adam. “You just keep these around?” asked Ronan, his laugh unsteady.

“Always be prepared, that’s my motto” said Adam, opening the bottle and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing it between his hands. “Lift up your knees.”

Ronan did as Adam instructed, his laugh turning into a choked off gasp as Adam pressed one finger to his hole, circling it once before pressing inside, his first knuckle just sliding past the ring of muscle. “Fuck,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“You okay?” asked Adam, leaning down to kiss Ronan’s knee, sliding his finger in a fraction of an inch further. Ronan nodded, and Adam continued pushing, slowly, carefully, until his second knuckle slipped inside Ronan as well.

Ronan inhaled sharply. “Stop.”

“You want me to-?” asked Adam, already starting to pull his finger back.

“No, no, just- ah- give me a second.”

Adam stopped moving his hand completely, and Ronan closed his eyes, breathing in slowly through his nose. “Okay,” he said after a moment. “Keep going.”

“You sure?” asked Adam. “Because I can stop, we don’t have to-”

“Keep fucking going, Parrish,” snapped Ronan.

Adam huffed out a laugh and kept moving, sliding his finger in a little further, using his other hand to massage the muscles of Ronan’s thigh. “Have you ever done this before?” asked Adam, letting his finger slide in and out slowly.

Ronan actually looked almost sheepish at that, and if his face weren’t already completely red, Adam thought he might have blushed. He nodded. “Once. I-” He paused, gasping, his back arching up off the bed. “Holy shit- Do that again.”

Adam crooked his finger at the same angle again, and Ronan groaned, grinding his hips down into Adam’s touch. “Another- another finger. Fuck. _Please_.”

Adam slipped the tip of his middle finger in alongside the first one and Ronan bit his lip, eyes shut tight. “You were saying?” he asked pleasantly, pushing forward slowly.

“I don’t- _fucking hell_ \- what?”

Adam laughed breathlessly. “When you did this before.” His second knuckle pushed inside, and Ronan gasped. “When was it?”

“I- a few weeks ago.”

Adam smiled, sliding his fingers back slowly and pressing forward again. “Were you thinking about me?”

Ronan nodded, and this time his cheeks really did flush darker. “I always think about you.”

Adam actually stopped moving at that, gaping at Ronan. “You- really?”

“It’s not a big deal, Parrish, just-" Ronan let out a breathy moan as Adam pushed his fingers forward, brushing against his prostate. "Fucking hell, how could I not?"

“I think about you too,” said Adam, pushing his fingers forward again. Ronan gasped. “All the time.” _Push_. “It’s getting a little ridiculous really.” _Push_.

Ronan was shaking at this point, fingers twisted into the sheets, squeezing them so hard his knuckles turned white. “Ah- fuck- more, please,” he moaned. “ _Please_.”

Adam couldn’t deny a request like that. He slid his third finger in along with the first two, pausing for a moment to let Ronan adjust.

“Okay,” he said after a minute.

“Okay?”

“Okay, keep fucking going.”

Adam let out a breathless laugh and pushed his third finger in further. “Okay.”

“Don’t give me that fucking- _ah_ -Fault in Our Stars bullshit.”

Adam snorted. “I’m surprised you even know what that is.”

“Do you really want to talk about my knowledge of pop culture with three fingers up my ass?” asked Ronan through gritted teeth.

“Is there something else you’d rather I be doing?” asked Adam, flicking his wrist forward, sliding his third finger the rest of the way in.

“Fucking- fuck,” hissed Ronan, biting his already swollen lip.

Adam smiled. “If you’re ready.” His underwear were still uncomfortably tight, rubbing against his cock in just the wrong way, but Ronan was so hot, so tight around his fingers, that he almost didn’t want to pull away.

“Hurry it up then,” said Ronan, rolling his hips down, fucking himself on Adam’s fingers. “Or am I going to have to finish this myself?”

Adam groaned, slowly pulling his fingers out of Ronan and standing up, reaching for the waistband of his underwear, struggling to get them off with shaking hands. Ronan whined as Adam pulled away, moving one of his hands to his dick, jerking himself slowly, biting at his lip, clearly trying his hardest to keep his pace steady. Adam stopped, thumbs still hooked in his waistband, watching Ronan’s hand, his heaving chest, the flush on his cheeks and the drop of sweat running down the column of his throat. He was sure he’d never seen anything quite so beautiful.

“ _I love you_ ,” he breathed.

Ronan’s hand stilled, and he looked up at Adam with wide eyes. “What?”

Adam hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud. “Nothing,” he said quickly, shoving his black briefs to the floor and kneeling back down on the bed, reaching for a condom. “Let’s just-”

“Adam,” said Ronan, grabbing ahold of Adam’s wrist. “What did you just say?”

Adam looked up at Ronan through his eyelashes, but he didn’t look angry, or even upset, just curious, and - unless Adam was imagining things - a little hopeful.

“I love you,” he muttered again, barely louder, looking down at the foil wrapper in his hands. Suddenly, there were warm fingers on his chin, tilting his head up, and Ronan was staring at him, an honest to god grin stretching across his face, eyes shining joyfully. In the background, Ronan’s phone was still playing the album that Adam had put on.

“ _I found God_  
_I found him in a lover_ ”

Ronan pulled Adam forward, kissing him passionately, twisting his fingers in his hair. Adam kissed him back just as fiercely, fumbling with the condom wrapper until he finally had to pull away to give it his full attention.

“Let me,” said Ronan, sitting up and taking it from Adam’s shaking hands, opening it deftly and pulling it from the wrapper. He unrolled it over Adam’s length in one fluid motion, and Adam, who had been so hard for so long with no relief couldn't help but push forward into the touch.

“Where did you learn to do that?” He asked breathlessly, remembering his disastrous first time, when it had taken him nearly five minutes to get the condom on properly.

“You think I haven't done it before?”

“Have you?”

Ronan's teasing tone dropped. “I- a few times. With-” He paused. “Just oral though.”

Adam knew exactly what Ronan wasn't saying. _With Kavinsky_.

“Oh,” he said. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Adam scoffed. “Now who's doing that Fault in Our Stars bullshit?”

“Fuck _off_ , Parrish,” said Ronan.

Adam smiled, leaning forward to kiss Ronan again. “You ready?” he mumbled against Ronan’s lips.

“Have been for like 10 minutes now, but thanks for asking.”

“Sorry for caring,” muttered Adam, but there was no bite to it.

He pulled away from the kiss, kneeling between Ronan's legs again, and reached for the bottle of lube, pouring more of it over his fingers. He reached for his cock, almost groaning in relief at the feeling, but forcing himself to stop once he was slicked up.

Grabbing one of Ronan's thighs and lifting it up over his hip, Adam pressed forward, lining himself up with Ronan’s hole. Ronan raised his other leg, wrapping them both around Adam’s waist and slowly, carefully, Adam pushed the head of his cock into Ronan.

He wanted nothing more than to just push all the way in, but he forced himself to take his time, to let Ronan adjust.

“Fuck,” said Ronan, biting his lip again.

It took all his self control, but Adam stopped.

“I'm fine,” said Ronan, before Adam could say anything. “Just give me a second.”

“Okay,” said Adam.

“Fuck off,” said Ronan.

Adam choked back a laugh, and Ronan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, sorry,” said Adam, leaning forward to kiss Ronan again. “You're doing so good.”

“When am I not?” muttered Ronan. “Move.”

Adam moved, bracing himself up with his hands on either side of Ronan’s head and pushing his hips forward.

“So, so good,” breathed Adam, kissing Ronan again, nipping at his lower lip.

Ronan let out a quiet noise, low in his throat, and twisted his fingers through Adam’s hair again, holding him in place as he pushed forward, so slowly it was almost painful.

“God,” breathed Adam, his breath still mingling with Ronan’s. It felt appropriate that they were in a church, because Adam was sure this was the closest to worship he'd ever gotten. He rolled his hips once, slowly, and moaned quietly.

“Say it again,” said Ronan, clutching onto Adam’s shoulders, tightening his thighs around his waist.

“What?”

“Say it again,” said Ronan. “That you... You know.”

“That I love you?” asked Adam, rolling his hips again, faster. Ronan moaned.

“I love you,” Adam whispered again, kissing a path down Ronan’s throat. “I love you.” Every time he said it he felt a sense of euphoria building inside him. “I love you.” He bit down on Ronan’s shoulder and slipped his hand in between them, wrapping his fingers around Ronan’s cock, his breathing heavy. “Fuck,” he sighed. He could already tell he was going to last an embarrassingly short amount of time, but by the way Ronan moaned at his touch, he wasn't the only one.

Ronan, his fingers still buried in Adam's hair, gave it a sharp tug, pulling him up to kiss him again. Adam complied willingly, pressing his lips to Ronan’s messily. It was less of a proper kiss and more just the two of them breathing into each other's mouths as Adam moved his hand between them. “I love you,” Adam breathed again, just because he could.

Ronan moaned into his mouth. “I'm close,” he said, clutching desperately at Adam’s shoulder.

Adam snapped his hips forward. He could feel his orgasm building, but he forced himself to keep the same rhythm, moving his hand and hips together.

“Fuck,” breathed Ronan again. “Please. God, Adam. Keep going.” His words grew less intelligible until he was just panting into Adam’s mouth again. There was a single bead of sweat rolling down his temple, and Adam brought a hand up to wipe it away, his fingers trembling.

“I'm gonna-” said Ronan, and Adam sped up, slamming his hips forward. Ronan gasped, his back arching as he spilled over Adam’s hand, and Adam finally allowed himself to let go, his own orgasm crashing over him. He moaned, burying his face in Ronan’s shoulder, white spots dancing at the edges of his vision.

He came down slowly, breathing hard and pulling his face away from Ronan’s skin, both their chests tacky with sweat.

“God,” he mumbled, pulling out and rolling aside, his shoulder pressed against Ronan's.

“Hmm,” said Ronan softly.

Adam turned on his side, to look at Ronan.

“Ronan,” he said quietly.

“Hmm?”

"Are you _crying_?"

"What?" asked Ronan. "No. Why would I be-"

Adam cut him off, reaching out and wiping a single tear off his cheek. "Really?"

Ronan's glare flicked from the tear on the tip of Adam's finger to his face. "I'm not crying."

Adam forced himself to keep a straight face. “Why didn't you tell me before that emotional intimacy gets you off?”

Ronan's whole face flushed scarlet. “It doesn't- I'm- _fuck off_.”

Adam laughed, reaching down to take off the condom, tying it in a knot and reaching over Ronan to drop it in the trash can beside his bed. Ronan shoved his chest lightly, and Adam adjusted himself, bracing one hand on either side of Ronan's head. “I love you,” he said, leaning down to peck Ronan on the lips.

Ronan rolled his eyes. “I love you too, asshole.”

From the dresser, the music still played.

“ _But do you feel like a young God?_  
_You know the two of us are just young gods_  
_And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
_And they're running, running, running_  
_again_ ”


End file.
